


I'm Sorry Dean

by FanodomFanatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanodomFanatic/pseuds/FanodomFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Story in which Castiel sends Dean to an alternate universe in order to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first take on a Destiel fanfic...

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed in the run down motel off of highway 29 in Wisconsin. Waiting for Sam to get back with dinner, he was getting crabby as his stomach growled for the bacon cheeseburger he was waiting on. He pushed himself off the bed with a sigh and went to grab a beer from the fridge but paused when he heard the soft rustle of wings. He shook his head and turned around.  
  
“Hello Cas” Standing too close for comfort Cas tilted his head to the side slightly “Hello Dean”  
Dean took a step back and closed his eyes in slight frustration. “Cas, remember what I said before, personal space?” Cas nodded then turned on his heel and began pacing the room with that determined look on his face. Dean popped the lid off his beer and went back to the bed. “So Cas, why are you here?” He looked up at the angel with one eyebrow raised as he took a swig from his beer. Cas paused in his pacing, looking down and hesitated before looking up into Deans eyes intensely and then he said “You trust me, right?” Dean thought he saw a flash of something like sadness in Cas’s eyes and he swallowed hard on his brew before nodding and answering “Yes” He stared back into Cas’s eyes and he realized something was very wrong.  
“Dean, I am only doing this to help you” Cas was suddenly in front of Dean and his two fingers pressed softly against his temple and then Dean saw nothing but black.

 

Dean rolled over with a groan and hit the snooze button on his 7 o clock alarm. He sat up quickly suddenly very confused about his surroundings. He was in spacious Master bedroom with pale blue walls and beige curtains covering what looked like a balcony window. There were white tables, each with a lamp flanking the king sized bed that was covered in a black and white comforter. The comforter had a female sized bump laying right next to him and he breathed out as he slowly pulled back the covers.  
Lisa was laying there innocent and perfect in her slumber and Dean ran a hesitant finger over her cheek and her sigh brought everything back to him. Lisa was his wife; Ben was his son and was sleeping down the hall and this was his home. He remembered he worked at the antique store that their family owned in Topeka Kansas and was thriving nicely and remembered that he had to get up and get ready for a day trip with Ben.  
  
He slid out of bed trying not to wake Lisa and failed. She groaned as she sat up and looked at him with a drowsy smile. “Morning baby, are you okay? You look frightened” She frowned as she further inspected his face. He shook his head and smiled at her “It’s nothing, just tired is all. You go back to sleep, I am going to go get Ben ready for our trip”. She nodded and snuggled back into the covers yawning. “Have fun” He nodded leaned over her placing a soft kiss on her cheek and then padded out of the room wearing boxers and a white cotton shirt. He opened Ben’s door slowly and poked his head in.  
Ben was curled in a ball snoring softly under a twin sized black comforter. Dean smiled to himself, and crossed the room gently laying a hand on Ben’s shoulder. "Ben come on get up, it is time to get ready to go!” Ben rolled over and muttered  
“Ten more minutes’ mom” then grunted as his arm flopped over his face. It was such a Dean-like movement that Dean actually snorted. Dean pulled the comforter off of him “Let’s go Ben, or we will fall behind” Ben jerked into a tight ball shivering “Deaaaan what are you doooing I am sleeeeping..” Dean laughed “We have our road trip today remember?” Ben sat up slowly and yawned “Oh yah” He smiled up at Dean before jumping out of bed and tugging a bag out of his closet. “I have been packed all week” Dean looked at Ben with knowing eyes and smiled.  
“Alright then kid, get dressed and then load it into the Impala.” Dean went downstairs to make them lunches for their trip.  
Dean and Ben were flying down the highway less than 20 minutes later headed to visit Dean’s parents. They lived in Lawrence Kansas. Ben was singing loudly to Carry on My Wayward Son, as Dean drove over the slick asphalt. They stopped in an open field about half way and sat on the hood looking out on the woods at the fields edge as they ate their sandwiches, specifically BLT’s, A.K.A their favorites.  
Less than an hour later they were being fed homemade apple pie by the beautiful Mary Winchester. Mary was smiling as the two boys sat at the table making very similar noises as they devoured the pie. She smiled and pulled a second one out and placed it in the window to cool.  
“You boys sure know how to eat a pie” She said as she sat down with them. Dean smiled and looked over at Ben. “He learned from the best!” Ben grinned and swallowed a huge bite “When will Grandpa be home?” Dean’s smile faltered slightly but Ben didn’t notice.  
“He should be home very soon” Mary said as she stood and patted Dean’s shoulder reassuringly. “Why don’t you boys go take a nap, I bet the drive here was a bit tiring” Ben yawned as if on cue and Dean nodded they headed up to bed. 

  


Dean was dreaming. He was Ben’s age again and it was bed time. He had just barely fallen asleep when he heard his dad yell “Mary!” from downstairs. His younger self sat up slightly and flinched when he heard his mother scream from Sam’s bedroom. He jumped out of bed and was stopped by a strange man who suddenly appeared in front of him and recognition tugged in his stomach. The man placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean I am sorry but you cannot go out there yet” Dream Dean tried to push the man away “My mom is in trouble! Let me go!” He fought hard but the man didn’t let go for another moment. The man pulled Deans face to look up at him  
“Dean I am sorry…” Then suddenly he was gone and Dean was running out into the hall. Sam was suddenly in his arms and his dad was screaming “Run” and he did.  
Dean was suddenly wide awake and panting. He shook his head. “What the hell was that?


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for the delay in uploading. My computer has been down and is still not up and running 100% but I promise I have not abandoned this work!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Dean got up and went into the guest bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and looked into the mirror. “It was just a dream..it was just a dream” He chanted staring himself down but no matter how many times he said it he still felt the dread that his mothers scream and his fathers urgency gave him. He still felt confused by the man in the dream, he had never seen that man before yet he felt as though he had and that this man was very important to him. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “there is no sense worrying myself over it. It was just a dream.”

“What was just a dream Dean?” Dean turned startled to find Ben, hair mussed from sleep looking up at him quizzically. “Dean? Are you alright?” He started to shake his head then nodded and realizing this was just confusing Ben further he cleared his throat and spoke in his confident voice. “Yeah Ben everything is fine.” He forced a smile and patted his shoulder “Just had a weird dream” He walked quickly out of the door of the bathroom and downstairs.

“Mom?”  He whispered into the empty living room. “In here” she called from the kitchen. He made his way to the kitchen and smiled down at his mom trying to reassure himself that the strange dream meant nothing. “You sleep okay dear?” She asked not looking away from the paper she was reading. He nodded not trusting his voice but when he realized she wasn’t looking at him he cleared his throat again and said “Yes”. She turned her head and gave him a strange look but when he said nothing she went back to her paper.

He sat down across from her and wrung his hands. “Is Dad home yet?” she nodded “He is upstairs changing, he should be down in a few minutes. Dean nodded and began to prepare himself for a conversation with his father. He loved his dad and would do anything to make him happy and that was the problem with their relationship, John had seemingly impossible expectations for Dean, he could never live up to them.

This left their relationship strained especially since Ben wasn’t his biologically. John loved Ben but was not happy with the fact that Dean refused to have his own children with Lisa. Dean’s reasoning for this was that Ben had already been abandoned by his biological father and having another kid could have him feeling like he wasn’t good enough for Dean. Lisa supported this and Mary told Dean that as long as he was happy she was happy. Dean tried hard not to let his issues with his father effect  the relationship that Ben had with him but sometimes it was hard to explain why Dean didn’t go on the fishing and hunting trips with Ben and his dad.

There was a scream from the living room and Dean jumped up recognizing the voice as Ben’s and ran into the living on high alert only to find Ben on John’s shoulders. “Dean!! Look I’m taller than you now! I bet I’m as tall as Uncle Sam!!” Dean sighed in relief and gave a small chuckle. John gave Dean a dark look.

He hated it that Ben didn’t call Dean ‘dad’ and thought that was Dean’s fault as well, when in fact it was not. He had told Ben after the wedding that he could call him ‘dad’ or ‘daddy’ or one of those things but Ben shook his head and told him “My dad was a bad guy and so I can’t call you the same thing as him cause you aren’t a bad guy” and from that day on Dean had always been just Dean to Ben.

“I bet you are too kid” Dean said smiling pointedly ignoring his fathers glare. “Hi dad” he said softly “Hello Dean” John said in a gruff voice. He put Ben down and whispered in his ear “go ask your grandmother what we are having for dinner” Ben nodded and ran into the kitchen throwing a smile Dean’s way as he went. John straightened up and cleared his throat. Dean knew what was coming next. It was the talk he got every time he came over. The ‘why aren’t you doing better” speech. He sighed and before John could speak he did “go on Dad hurry up and get it over with” John gave him a dark look and said “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean”

Dean held his tongue from saying something mean and took a step closer. “Yes you do, you give me the same speech every time we come over. You ask me why Ben doesn’t call me Dad, Why Lisa and I don’t want any more children and when I am finally going to go to college like Sammy. I have told you the answer to those questions a thousand times and wish you would just accept them.” Dean took a deep breath and took a step back sort of surprised with himself.

John had a look of surprise that quickly turned solemn “you are right son and I am sorry. Will you forgive me?” Dean gave him a look of surprise and hesitated before his body betrayed him and spoke. “Yes, thank you for finally understanding”. They shook hands which lead to a hug when Mary walked in “OH!” they jumped apart and she smiled “it is about time you two make up. Dinners ready!” John gave Dean a clap on the back and then went back to the kitchen. Dean stood there for a minute and tried to remember a time ever in the history of his life that his father had ever given in like that and the answer was never. The sense that something was wrong came back to him and he tried to push everything out of his mind and just be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I am so sorry that It has taken me this long to get this chapter up. I only have wifi at my local library right now but I start school on the 26th so by then I should have a working computer and wifi so then I can focus on posting every week but until then hang in there and please keep reading!<3


End file.
